


Collude

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [322]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony confronts the council after finding out their plan for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/19/2000 for the word [collude](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/19/collude).
> 
> collude  
> To act in concert; to conspire; to plot.
> 
> This is for jane_x80. Her final birthday present. ;) And right on her birthday too. ;) Happy Birthday Jane!
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), and [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Well who knows what will happen now. Not I.

# 

Collude

Tony stared at the council aghast. “You mean to tell me that after I left, you all colluded to keep me here.”

“Uh. Not exactly, King Anthony.” Marcie mewed. 

“Then explain this to me.” Tony crossed his arms and glared at the council.

“You are still needed here. The people need to see a united country or they’ll fall to despair.” The council explained.

“The people don’t even know me. Unite them behind Sammy.” Tony wasn’t playing this game anymore. He knew he wasn’t needed. The council just wanted to hold onto him out of fear.

“There are some duties that only you can do.” Marcie tried.

“So send someone to the human dimension when you need me or get Sammy to do them. I’m not hanging around here to wait for you to need me.” Tony growled. He was growing more worried by the moment. He had no reason for his gut feeling, but it was growing worse the longer he stayed here.

“Look. You’re safer here than in the human dimension. The killers are looking for you in the human dimension.” Rupert explained.

“If I stay here they’ll come back and you’ll lose even more cats, probably more cats on the council. Is that what you want?” Tony snarled. “I’m a federal agent in the human dimension. I know how to take care of myself.”

“We can’t afford to lose you. You are the only one remaining with royal blood. If you insist on going to the human dimension. Then there are 6 guards that will accompany you.” Marcie informed King Anthony in no uncertain terms.

Tony was more than done with this. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of myself. If your guards can find me and keep up with me, then I might allow them to help me out. Otherwise, they’ll be better off staying here and guarding the kingdom so that no other deaths occur.” With that, King Anthony stormed out of the room to find a location where he would have the peace he needed to be able to focus and transition back to the human dimension.

At one point in time, he had known this castle like the back of his hand, but it had been too long since he’d been in this dimension and the only thing he could rely on was his training with Gibbs to avoid a tail. Slipping into a side passageway, he listened as the guards ran past his hiding space. Hoping they would take awhile to figure out where he went, he focused on returning to the human dimension.

Sammy had watched the council try to strong arm King Anthony into doing what they wanted and had realized that she would have to be careful. While they had named her heir, they clearly had their own agenda. She may have to replace some of the councilors once her position was more solid if the kingdom truly wanted to recover and return to the majesty it had been under King Anthony’s grandfather.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
